1. Technical Field
The present system concerns control and management of power in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device comprising a mobile terminal such as a “smart phone” includes a screen touch-type display module and a high pixel resolution camera module to capture still pictures and moving pictures and provides communication with a calling/called party. In addition, the mobile terminal may play back multimedia content, such as music and moving pictures and connect to a network for web surfing. Such a mobile terminal is typically equipped with a high-performance processor to perform various functions. A separate protective case is often used to protect appearance and function of an electronic device as well as to improve grip and feel. Such a protective cover is typically made of a material having appropriate texture and is used to protect a touchscreen on the front side of the electronic device.
Electronic devices also are configured to reduce specific absorption rate (SAR) of electromagnetic radiation reaching a human body. For example, SAR represents an electromagnetic absorption power per unit mass absorbed in the human body when a mobile terminal is used. A measured value of the SAR exceeding a reference value may indicate a safety impairment for a user. Different countries regulate SAR of devices by setting a reference value with respect to the human head. In Korea, the SAR reference value is 1.6 (W/Kg), which is identical to that of the U.S.A. In Japan and the E.U., the SAR reference value is 2.0 (W/Kg). The SAR requirement may reduce transmission power of an electronic device capable of performing communication and degrade performance of the electronic device.